Heroes Pay the Ultimate Price
by Civ man
Summary: Being a hero often means putting it all on the line
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Pay the Ultimate Price

By Civ man.

**AN: Hello, I am Civ man and I hope you like this story. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like this. If you have any questions please put one in the reviews. I am going to leave this here ~ Civ man.**

It was a day like any other as Jaune, Pyrrha, Team RWBY, and the rest of team JNPR walked the streets of Vale. The eight teens were enjoying themselves with the nice Saturday, but it will change the fate of one unsuspecting Hunter and his love. The day was warm and quiet on the streets of Vale, but the silence was broken as a large, black SUV ripped up the street. It suddenly stopped with three men, two with hand guns shooting at the rest of the hunters while the third ran up to Ruby with a cloth. Forcing the cloth into Ruby's face, the thug picks her up and throws her into the SUV. The Thugs quickly jumped back into the SUV and sped away. Jaune ran after the vehicle at full sprint.

Jaune followed the SVU for several blocks before the vehicle slowed down to turn. Taking the opportunity, Jaune leaped onto the running boards and grabbed hold of the cargo handles on the roof of the cab. The Driver reached for a hand gun, But Jaune breaks the window and wrestles with the driver. In the back seat, one of the thugs draws his hand gun and shots at Jaune. The Bullet strikes Jaune in his right lode, losing a large amount control of his side of his body. Jaune grabs the steering wheel and tunrs it sharply to the left, sending the SUV into a light pole. Flinging Jaune and the Driver out onto the sidewalk, Jaune's eye sight begins to blur has he lays on the sidewalk. He hears the two other thugs get out and run, Jaune sees a red hood in the blackness of his failing eyesight. Raising his right hand, Jaune covers the hole in his skull and with his left hand and he grabs the handgun the driver had laying near him. Jaune gets on his knees and fires several shots at the fleeing Thugs, each hit their targets. Four hit the lower and upper back of the Thug carrying Ruby, killing him. The second Thug is luckier and is only shot in the legs, spine and shoulders; dropping the Thug and paralyzing him from the waist down and paralyzing his shoulders.

Jaune begins to fall, but someone grabs him before he falls.

"Jaune!" She shouts, it was Pyrrha. "Please stay awake."

"Pyrrha…" Jaune says as he fights for conscience, "Is everyone okay?"

Then his eyes close and Jaune's weight fully is placed on Pyrrha. He could hear Pyrrha begs for him to wake up and speak to her. Jaune could faintly hear Pyrrha cry.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you like this (If you do) or you want to see what happens. The Credit Song is '**_**My Demons'**_** by Starset. **

**This has been Civ man signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

All that could be heard in the hospital room was the soft pigging of the heart monitor has it sounded off Jaune's beating heart. Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Nurse Snyder, his hands were covered in Jaune's blood from earlier. When Jaune was first brought in, Snyder was the only nurse that was free in Vale's Central Hospital, he saw the beaten form of a young man he only knew from his ties with the Arc family. Snyder patched up Jaune's head and stopped the internal bleed in Jaune's brain. In addition to the brain injuries, Jaune had several broken bones that had broken thought the skin that had caused more bleeding. Snyder had reinserted the bone, sown, and wrapped the skin.

Jaune's paperwork said he had a healing aura, but Snyder was unsure how Jaune's aura would repair the brain. Snyder's own aura had helped him in this situation, with Jaune descending into worsening states by the minute, Snyder had digested the information that came in with Jaune far quicker than he usually did and collected the needed IVs and tools to repair the injuries within 1 minute.

Looking up at the unconscious boy, Snyder saw he was breathing on his own.

'Good, no life support is needed. Jaune, you are a strong fighter,' Snyder thought.

Looking out at the window that people in the hallway can look through, Snyder saw Pyrrha looking back at him. Taking off his blood stained gloves, Snyder gets up and opens the door to let her in.

"You must be his Girlfriend?" Snyder asked, "My name is Snyder, you are?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, is Jaune...still?" Pyrrha asked difficultly.

"He is breathing and his heart is pumping." Snyder said, "Tomorrow he will receive a CT scan on his brain and see what exactly was damaged. That .22 caliber that went into him didn't do much in the way of damaging his Skull. Best case scenario is Jaune is completely normal."

"What is the worst case?" Pyrrha asked, this time she seemed like she was about to break down.

"He could be like this forever or when he wakes up. He may be completely changed." Snyder said quietly, "I know in the best case Jaune may not be able to continue his training of becoming a hunter and may have to be sent home do to his lost of motor control on his left side."

Pyrrha was now on the verge of tires, "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked between shudders.

"Yes you can," Snyder said as he walked over to the bed that held Jaune. Pulling back the covers and turned on a machine, "You can get right under the covers with him and you can see what he is dreaming about."

Watching the screen flicker into focus, Pyrrha and Snyder saw Jaune fighting a hoard of Grimm. He reacted to something and shouted Pyrrha's name, he quick ran over to the source and found Pyrrha dead. He seemed to have lost it and went into a berserker like furry on the Grimm around him. This surprised Pyrrha, but not Snyder.

"He doesn't want to lose you," Snyder said to Pyrrha, "when you climb in or whatever. His dream could change."

Climbing in Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune and, somehow, Jaune moved his right arm and partially wrapped around her. The dream changed then to Jaune and Pyrrha studying over some homework and Jaune placing his hand accidentally onto Pyrrha's hand and him becoming flustered.

Smiling, Snyder left the room and turned out the lights for the two. The only light in the room was coming off from the heart monitor. The two laid in the dark, Pyrrha could see the dried blood of his bandaged head. His face was has calm as if nothing had happened to him. Pyrrha pulled herself closer to him and nozzles her head into his shoulder.

Snyder walked down the hallway to his office. It was more like a broom closet in his opinion, but he liked it. Sitting down at his desk, Snyder opened up Jaune's file and began reading it. The file held Jaune's medical history and such. As Snyder read and turned each page, he realized what hope Jaune has even with his healing aura. Turning on his computer, Snyder opens simulation software and enters what happened to Jaune. The simulation ran and showed Jaune had sustained damage to his Frontal, Parietal, and lose of gray matter from his Occipital lobe; while bone fragments from his forehead torn through Jaune's Frontal and Temporal and did further damage to Jaune's Parietal lobe. In addition, the simulation showed Jaune losing gray matter from his Frontal lobe.

'So Jaune will temporary lose motor control and possible loss of personality and visual processing abilities.' Snyder thought, 'But he will also have memory loss and may become very forgetful.'

Opening Jaune's medical report, Snyder wrote up what the simulation described and what assumptions he made about Jaune's possible condition with in his brain. But things may change quickly, within Jaune's brain a string of bacteria as developed and began to fester.


End file.
